Overwatch: Deadcell
Overwatch: Deadcell is a 2019 animated action movie directed by Christopher Nolan and based off of the character of the same name. The film follows reporter Geraldine Lam Zhi-Hao, who, while investigating a corrupt company fronting for Talon, is infected with a duplicate of Dethshrid's sentience, becoming the Anti-heroine Deadcell. Plot After the events of Overwatch Pariah, Geraldine "Glitz" Zhi-Hao continues to investigate and root out Talon and Left-wing Anarchists around the world. Her investigative research and journalism results in the downfall of numerous Talon cells, causing a mark for her assassination to be put on the streets. While investigating one of Omar Vallet's front groups, she recieves a tip from a concerned employee that the company was working on "something bad". After numerous failed attempts to gain access to the computer labs and an interview gone sour with the Kry-Tec President Faruk al-Suliman, Glitz begins to pressure her boyfriend, a lawyer whose firm works for Kry-tec, to get her access. He reluctantly agrees and Glitz is able to uncover evidence that Kry-Tec and Talon are experimenting on humans with some sort of Biological software. After being discovered, she attempts to flee, but accidentally interfaces an experiment control mainframe. She manages to flee the property, though she is noticeably falling ill. After retreating to her apartment, Glitz begins to panic as her situation worsens. She calls her boyfriend, but involuntarily hangs up on him as a voice begins talking to her in her head. The voice refuses to identify itself, but asserts that they must work together for "The Purpose." Glitz writes it off as a mental break down due to her condition. Talon commando's arrive at Glitz's apartment and hold her hostage, the program suddenly takes over Glitz's body, savagely killing the commandos and escaping out the window. She is pursued through Singapore by more of al-Suliman's men before finally escaping. Glitz confronts the sentience, thanking it for saving her but establishing rules; they can only hurt people who deserve it. The program reluctantly agrees, but hints that it still controls her body. Glitz contacts her boyfriend who takes her to a hospital. While getting an MRI, however, the program takes over Glitz's body again and destroys the hospital. Horrified with what she has done, she contacts Sombra to take a look at her internal Cognative module. Sombra discovers that the program is, in fact, a copy server file of Dethshrid's program. Sombra urges Glitz to destroy it, but Glitz, beginning to enjoy the power, decides against it and instead puts an inhibitor program on her server. Joining even closer with the program, Glitz continues to go after Kry-Tec, intent on using her new power for good and adopting the moniker "Deadcell". After carving a bloody path to the truth, she discovers that Talon plans to infect all Omnics and augmented humans with Dethshrid's mind, to carry out "The Purpose," mass murder on an astronomical scale. Her boyfriend, however, sees the program as corrupting Glitz, turning her into a human Dethshrid. Glitz points out that she is helping people, that the Singapore police are doing nothing to help. Unable to handle the situation, Glitz's boyfriend breaks up with her. After raiding a chemical facility run by a number of Talon higher-ups, Deadcell obtains conclusive evidence that inextricably links al-Suliman to Talon. When she tries to apprehend him however, the program overrides the inhibitor code and forces Glitz to access the server mainframe, infecting the Omnic population of Singapore. Dethshrid then abandons Glitz, who escapes Talon. Horrified and ashamed, Glitz meets back up with Sombra, Livewire and Genji, apologizing for what she had done. Overwatch conclude that Glitz was acting out of the belief that she was taking down Talon, and so hold her actions in good faith. However, they agree that they must resolve the problem. The team plan to try and apprehend al-Suliman again. After fighting through a city infested with insane omnics and al-Suliman's security, Glitz confronts al-Suliman, transformed by the The Hunger virus into Dahaka. After being beaten brutally by the monster, Overwatch arrive, giving time for Glitz to access the mainframe. In the computer's virual reality, time slows and Glitz confronts the Program. Dethshrid claims that humans were doomed to fail, and that genocide was the only way to prevent future catastrophies. He also asserts he takes no real pleasure in harming humans; he is merely trying to do what is best for the world. If humans don't exist, neither do the problems they create. Glitz counters this, challenging Dethshrid to see everything mankind has accomplished, and to give humanity "One Last Chance." After a long thought, Dethshrid agrees. coming out of Virtual Reality as Deadcell, Glitz and Dahaka engage in a grueling fight, ending with Deadcell gruesomely killing Dahaka with Metastatic destabilizer. Glitz knows that she is wanted for the carnage she has wrought as Deadcell, and flees after thanking Overwatch. She retreats to an international internet server at the request of Dethshrid who claims to have business with a friend. Freed from the program (for now,) Glitz returns to her boyfriends apartment and asks to give her another chance. In the post credit scene, Rhett and Angela Adamson are sleeping at night in Texas, when Rhett is awoken by his phone. He picks it up and reads the message: MISS ME? Trailer Comparable trailer